Santa Clexion
by JJKMagic
Summary: Christmas Eve Fic: Zexion is missing some money to get Demyx's present... he wouldn't possibly work as Santa... would he? ZEMYX. YAOI, LEMON. COMPLETE!
1. Fluffy Christmas

**Alright, happy holidays to everyone! ^_^** I'm going to work on a few Christmas fics for now...

**Warning: Zemyx, Fluff... that's all... for now ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor its characters.  


* * *

**

**Santa Clexion**

„Three hundred forty, four hundred fifty…" Zexion mumbled, calculating back and forth but no matter how he looked at it, he was missing over fifty dollars!

And thus Zexion had started looking for a side job hours ago! And all that just so he could get the perfect, the _perfect _present for Demyx and his first anniversary. There was but one problem… he needed a job that would still allow him to spend a perfect Christmas Eve with his lover… and finding a job meeting his conditions proved to be difficult.

He sighed, closing the laptop, and walked over to the window, staring into the snow-white landscape of the city.

No other chance but to look for work in town… surely there had to be a little business that needed help during the Christmas time.

Zexion took his coat from the wardrobe and was about to dress himself at the apartment entrance when suddenly there were hands on his shoulders, gently putting a scarf on for him.

"Where are you going, Zexy?" Demyx asked, the blond's eyes glittering with love and curiosity.

"Just going to take a walk through the city, Dem. I'm gonna be back soon" The smaller male replied smiling. "What about you? Still busy with work?"

"Yeah… Gotta get this song finished or they will be pretty angry with me" Demyx replied sheepishly. "Anyway, take care and don't stay too long in the cold, okay?"

"Alright, I promise" Zexion responded grinning and left the apartment. "Freaking cold…" He muttered and made his way for the center of their little city.

X X X

It was impossible! But it looked like a lot of people got the idea to take a little side job to earn some extra money for Christmas presents. Zexion sighed, seeing no chance to get a job fast enough to buy the present he had chosen for his Demy.

He was just about to leave the center mall when a sign attracted his attention from the corner of his eye:

_1__st__ – 24__th__ December, daily 12:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m., payment: 250 $_

'_Perfect!_' Zexion thought, unfortunately his sight was largely blocked by the people still roaming around and so he didn't see it immediately.

The headline saying: **Santa wanted!**

'_No… Santa? I can't possibly…_'

X X X

He would never have expected it but it was notorious: the eyes of love are blind. For once but really just _once _he would overlook that he was about to make a complete fool of himself.

Standing next to two… bums, Zexion just couldn't find another word for them, he waited at "Santa Claus' Toy Factory" to see if he was the best for the job. Obviously he was not, he couldn't handle kids at all! But he would try… for Demyx.

Yeah, he did it for Demyx and Demyx alone! And so he took a deep breath… and continued waiting.

"Alright, next one!" A man yelled, exiting the little hut – uh, "toy factory" – to look who was still out there.

He saw Zexion and blinked. "You're the last one?"

The slate haired male looked around, shrugging. "It appears so"

The man sighed and, wordlessly asking him to follow him, disappeared in the hut once again.

"Really, we should just take the first one" He heard the man say quietly but not quiet enough.

"Why?" Another one asked whispering.

"Just look at that emo punk out there!"

'_I'm not emo!_' Zexion grumbled. '_And not a punk either…_'

As the other man, apparently the employer, finally seemed to be ready to meet Zexion, he just stared at the slate haired male… well, to be exactly, he was just staring at his _hair_.

He grinned. " I really like that hair, you know?"

"Uhm… thanks…?" Were only idiots working here?

"Well, it has this perfect grey color!"

"It's slate-colored…" Zexion muttered but was ignored anyway.

"Perfect for playing the old man! You get the job!"

"...uhm… thanks… I guess"

The man quickly, far too quickly, explained everything Zexion needed to know and it seemed to be settled. Zexion was going to be Santa Claus… beginning on the 1st December.

X X X

It wasn't the best he had ever done… but it wasn't the worst either the slate haired male had to admit after a short while. His task was really easy, telling the kids just what they wanted to hear. Thus it was actually the perfect job for Zexion skills with words and also manipulation.

And so the first week went by quickly. And even on the 9th December it still seemed to be perfectly fine… actually…

Well… that was _before _a certain figure appeared in central mall: lanky, with blond hair, sun-kissed skin…and those amazing oceanic blue eyes that could only exist once in this whole world…

'_No! Demyx? What is he doing here?_' And Zexion was about to freak out before he realized… dressed like that his lover couldn't possibly recognize him. Actually even if he himself stared at the mirror in the dressing room, he didn't recognize the person he was facing.

And so his heartbeat slowed down again as the next kid sat down on his lap.

Zexion felt eased, thanking himself for the great idea to tell Demyx that he would be working in the warehouse of the mall. That way the blond wouldn't even get the idea to search for him…

X X X

"_How was your walk?" Demyx asked the moment Zexion returned home._

_Demyx's sudden appearance almost startled him he had to admit, but only almost._

"_Oh, it was alright. I found a job over the first December weeks" The still winterly-dressed male replied, starting to take off his scarf and his coat as well._

"_Oh. Where?"_

"_In the central mall" Zexion replied casually, looking at his lover now, who looked slightly confused._

"_I didn't even know you were searching for a job"_

'_Damn…' That's right, he hadn't told him because Zexion knew Demyx would be asking question. That was just the curious "little" blond Zexion knew…_

"_Well, I mean, there were still needing help so… why not?"_

"_Can I come visit you?" Demyx asked enthusiastic._

"_Uhm…" Now Zexion had to think of something quickly. He wouldn't want to be seen playing Santa for little kids._

"_Well, I'll be working in the warehouse of the mall… I don't think you could just come and go like you want to… I'm sorry"_

_And he knew Demyx couldn't resist his apologetic look._

_The blond just smiled. "Oh, that's alright. You'll still be here when I need you, right?" _

"_Yes, yes I will, of course" Zexion replied, smiling just as brightly as the blond._

_Sometimes, he would still wonder how Demyx had changed him into the person he was now…_

X X X

"Santa, all I want for Christmas is…" But Zexion didn't listen, he couldn't…

No, he had caught Demyx's gaze and he knew he was done for.

No, _no_! His disguise was perfect! Demyx couldn't know it was him but he… approached him nonetheless.

"Santa? What about my wish, think it will be granted?" The little boy on his lap asked.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, of course! I'll see what I can do" Zexion replied smiling, though he knew his smile for these children could never be sincere.

The boy jumped off his lap, giggling happily and Zexion's head spun around, searching for the blond he had seen only a few seconds ago… but he seemed gone.

'_Wha-? Where is he?_' Had he not seen Zexion after all?

He sighed relieved and didn't notice the trouble he was in before it was almost in front of him. Yep, his childish blond lover… had nothing better to do but to express a wish directly to Santa Claus. And the very moment he saw the blond standing in the queue, Zexion's heart started beating rapidly, seeing no chance to escape, no way to-

"Hello, Santa" Demyx said cheerfully. Actually it was indeed possible to mistake Demyx for a kid as he sat down on Santa's lap as if it was the most natural thing to do… for someone his age.

"Don't you think you're a little… old to still visit me?" Zexion asked, trying his best to stay calm and act like a real Santa would. But he caught Demyx's eyes, glimmering with mischief...

"Oh, I don't think so~" He drawled.

"After all…" The blond whispered into his ear. "I have a very special wish, Santa Cl…exion"

Zexion sighed and Demyx grinned.

"What is it?" The red-clad male asked, already giving up.

"Oh… well, I want to be your elf"

"What?"

But Demyx just grinned again. "Think you can ask your boss? I'm sure you could still need some help"

And Demyx's smile was joyful and charming and just… Zexion's only damn weak spot.

"I'll do what I can"

"Yay!" The blond exclaimed, hugging him tightly and just a millisecond later, jumping back onto his feet. "Thanks Santa!"

X X X

Demyx giggled… and giggled and just wouldn't stop!

"Now calm down, Demyx!"

"But I can't! It's just too funny!"

"What's so funny?" Zexion asked, turning to his lover, staring at him annoyed.

And Demyx just… erupted with laughter once again and the worst was… Zexion couldn't hold it against him.

The blond suddenly stopped laughing, seeing his lover's expression.

"It's a good thing, you know? I rarely see both of your eyes!" He said optimistic. "But well… I never expected you to back-comb your hair anyway!" And the blond just couldn't help it and continued laughing.

"Well~ At least _I am _not wearing green tights!" Zexion quickly retaliated.

"Aww, don't tell me you don't like them?" Demyx replied teasingly, shaking his _wonderfully visible _butt.

"Oh, just shut up and get dressed, will ya?" The blond's lover replied, quickly putting on his Santa hat…and cuffing the blond's right buttock in a moment he didn't expect him to.

Demyx squeaked and the other employees… well, wondered what was going on.

X X X

"The blond just started working here and all they do is fight…?"

"Well, who wouldn't? I mean _if I_ would be forced to share the dressing room, wearing these silly costumes… I don't even wanna imagine it" The other replied, nodding thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't take that to seriously" He simply advised the other.

Santa and elf would gradually come to understand each other… hopefully.

_Oh, if only they knew…_

X X X

"Heh, today was so much fun, don't you think, Zexy?"

"Well… if you think hellish embarrassing and fun are the same things…" Zexion replied exhausted.

"Aww, Zexy! You're just irritated by my amazing "sympathizing with children"-skills!"

"Demyx, you a_re _a child! You don't need to change one tiny bit!"

"Is that meant to be an insult?" Demyx asked irritated.

Zexion just laughed, ruffling the blond's hair. "Not at all. After all, I wouldn't love you if that would bother me"

Demyx pouted but even so he couldn't resist the soft lips pressed against his in a single, sweet, little kiss.

"Now get some sleep, Demy. Is your work finished already?"

"Oh, yeah it is! Finished it before I met you yesterday~" The blond grinned. "Comin' to bed as well… then?" He asked innocently.

"What? But it's far too early!"

"No, Zexy. Christmas is approaching, it's time to relax… and have a little fun" He hinted, smiling oh-so-seductively.

"Right, right, I'm coming. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Yay!" Demyx squealed, hugging his slate haired lover before disappearing in the bathroom.

Zexion sighed and yet he was simply amused.

"That bundle of energy…" He muttered softly.

Anyway, he still had to do something. Taking his cell phone he called a number he already memorized...

"Yes, I'd like a special design…"

X X X

"DEMYX!" Was at that could be heard, followed by a lot of noise…

"Are they fighting again?"

His colleague just sighed. "Seems like it… I wonder why he wanted that elf to join in the first place if they can't stand each other"

"Yeah… well, jobs over Christmas were pretty rare… perhaps it was the elf that was actually begging to get the job...?"

"Hm… I guess… that has to be it"

X X X

The break was over and Zexion was sweating like crazy, as was Demyx who still grinned like a madman.

"Come on, Zexy, you need to loosen up a little!"

"Oh… oh no, you clearly crossed a boundary here!" Zexion exclaimed.

"Meh, don't say you didn't think it was fun…what else to do with such a boring break anyway?" Demyx asked smiling sheepishly.

"Perhaps… rest? And not…_waste _the time with unhealthy randomness! Not to mention inappropriate..."

"Oh, are you getting old already, Zexy?" The blond teased.

"No, I compared to you think children are exhausting! You see them as your soulmates…"

Demyx pouted.

"Now get back to work! There are only a few days before Christmas left…"

X X X

Demyx was happy. He was laughing and running and _dancing_, if you could call it that…

"Come on, Zexy! It's Christmas! You don't seem happy at all!"

"Of course I'm happy"

'_Can't you see the smile on my face?_' Zexion added in thoughts. And it was all thanks to his blond.

No, Zexion didn't even need to be happy. He had his lover to be happy, that's all he needed.

Demyx arrived at their apartment first, of course. He was like a bouncing ball on drugs right now.

And well, after all, it wasn't just Christmas Eve, it was barely ten hours…and they would be a couple for a whole year already.

"I love you, Zexy. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do" Zexion smiled.

"Hm...but you know...There's actually something I'm still wondering about..." Demyx replied thoughtfully.

"Oh? What is that?"

"You know... back then when you sneaked so perfectly in my apartment... how did you end up stumbling over my Christmas Tree?"

"I- I didn't stumble over it!" Zexion replied quickly.

"Oh, right. You were _hugging _it!" The blond laughed.

His lover pouted, well actually a Zexion couldn't pout but something very close to it.

"Just so you know: I did all of that because I wanted to be your boyfriend!"

"Right... Then why were you hugging _my tree_? Were you trying to get his support or something?" Demyx asked, laughing wholeheartedly now.

"Well, it was worth a try" Zexion replied joking as he entered the apartment after his lover.

X X X

Demyx was bouncing around like a little kid, it was adorable.

"Watch out, or you will crush the present I got you!" Zexion called to his boyfriend.

"Present?" Demyx stopped, looking at him with big, shiny blue eyes.

"Yeah, what did you think?"

Zexion had snuck out of the apartment just to get it in time and unnoticed by his lover.

"Can I- Could I possibly…?"

"What, Dem?"

The blond looked at him sheepishly, trying to trick his lover. "I mean… I'm such a cute little blond AND your boyfriend…"

"_What_, Dem?" Zexion asked again, familiar with this game already, though his long-time friend always had new ideas.

"I mean… get it now? It's just a few hours 'till 25th anyway~" He drawled.

Zexion just smiled and made his way for the living room where he hid the present… under the couch, the only possible safe place though he never got why Demyx couldn't think of a hiding spot that simple…

His present was quite heavy and needed to be treated with care and Demyx only stared in excitement.

"Oh my Gosh, it's huge! What is it, Zexy?"

"Just open it, stupid!"

And Zexion's laugh was music to Demyx's ears when he opened the present and got more and more impatient the more difficult opening the package became.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

And the smaller male was afraid he could became deaf AND be suffocated in less than a minute. But Demyx quickly let go of him, instead playing with the strings of his new instrument. And the blue guitar seemed to be just to his liking. His name written on it in pure gold as well as Zexion's in a little more modest silver with the hidden little message: "_in love_".

No, Zexion wasn't mushy… at least normally not. And it took a while until he noticed Demyx staring at him.

"What is it?"

"I feel bad…"

"What? Why?" His lover's worried voice didn't seem to exactly help the blond in his distress.

"My present… it's so cheap…" The blond almost sobbed.

But Zexion smiled and hugged him reassuringly. "Money doesn't mean anything, love"

Demyx avoided his lover's eyes as he handed him a small package.

"You know… I really don't know much about books…"

Oh, the old problem again. "Don't worry about it Demy! I'm sure it's great"

And he opened the package carefully and saw… "The Divine Comedy?"

Demyx flinched.

"Demyx, that's great! I'm sure you thought for days about what book you should choose!" Zexion said laughing. "The Divine Comedy is…an interesting choice indeed"

"Really?" The blond asked, his eyes shining again.

"Yes, it is"

_And still that loving embrace meant more than all presents in the world could._

X X X

"Demyx, now stop running!" Zexion called but was ignored of course. The central mall had just reopened after the holidays and the blond strangely couldn't wait to go shopping.

"No, hurry up, Zexy!"

"I won't!"

"Aww, you just need the right motivation!"

And Demyx knew Zexion hated acting all lovey-dovey in public. But Zexion knew he couldn't resist his lover and so he didn't care as his lips were attacked, captured in a passionate kiss.

He just let himself go, something he did far too rarely according to Demyx.

"You are a couple?" Came the shocked exclamation from behind them.

Zexion turned and to his suffering he recognized the idiots from the toy factory.

"Uhm, yeah. You did't know?" Demyx asked casually and dragged his lover away, still too eager to wait for anything or anyone.

And two employers were left to rethink the noises they had heard all the time…

* * *

Humor again? I wonder what bit me xDD

Btw The Divine Comedy is really a great book! Though I haven't even finished reading it myself... well, I couldn't think of anything great Zexion would like to read xD

**Anyway, please review^^**


	2. Dirty Santa

Alright... took a while but here you get... a little bit of a dirty Santa xD

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else except the plot!  
**

* * *

Zexion and Demyx had just returned to the dressing room to enjoy their last break for the day. The first thing the slate haired male did was to get rid of the Santa hat and trying to get his hair back to its normal state.

The blond watched him confused. "Why are you doing this, Zexy? We still have work to do…"

"I'm aware of that, Demyx. But there's no way in hell I'm spending my break like that!"

Demyx giggled and suddenly looked thoughtful for a moment. Zexion noticed but preferred not to comment on it.

"Hm… what to do with such a boring break…?" The blond wondered aloud.

Zexion didn't want anything more than to rest a bit, sitting on his chair, not reading because he didn't have a book at hand but whatever. But Demyx didn't seem to approve, grabbing his lover's hand before he could even attempt to sit down.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, not saying anything, Zexion because he didn't know what to say and Demyx because… he simply didn't say anything!

"What are you doing, Demyx?" Zexion asked finally.

"Come on… I mean we have half an hour~" The blond drawled.

His lover stared at him with an obvious lack of understanding. "What are you implying?"

It was the moment Demyx noticed it was time to let actions speak instead of words, pressing his lips to Zexion's, burying his hand in messy slate colored locks to deepen the kiss and getting his point across. Zexion's back quickly hit the wall, bodies pressing closer together, tongues lost in an endless fight for dominance.

The smaller male moaned, enjoying the moment far more than he should… And Demyx's hands found their way under the festive red coat.

"D- ah!" The name got lost in a moan as the blond's hand pinched one of his nipples.

"DEMYX!" Zexion yelled, pushing the blond off.

Demyx whimpered, colliding with the little and only shelf in the dressing room; several accessories and requisites falling audibly to the floor.

"Ow… what was that for?" The blond whined.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Demyx pouted. "Enjoying my break, that's all"

And he advanced on his lover again, not giving up yet. "What are you worried about, hm?"

"There are _children_ out there, Demyx!"

"Screw them"

"Demyx!" Zexion was shocked but quickly distracted by lips on his own, hands touching his sensitive skin.

"I know you want to" The blond muttered softly, sinking his teeth into his lover's neck, forcing a moan from him.

Demyx smirked, grinding their hips together, making their forming arousals even more obvious.

"You can have me, Santa~"

Zexion groaned, gripping that tight, green-clad ass that was offered to him so willingly.

Demyx grinned satisfied, pushing Zexion down onto the chair that was almost forgotten in the little room.

His lover's eyes followed him as the blond moved away to free his arousal from the far too narrow "elf-tights". And Zexion watched the enticing show, his own problem very apparent as green tights were regarded mindlessly on the floor.

But Zexion was glad, _very glad_, that he locked the door…

Demyx smirked seductively as he approached his lover, sitting down on his lap, nibbling on Zexion's ear.

"Do you want me…?" He asked, _whispered_.

A moan was his only answer and lips trying to devour him.

"Then you can have me…" Demyx lured him in with words while his hands fumbled with Zexion's pants, sliding them down as far as he could, without leaving his position on his lover's lap.

Tongues were still battling as the blond was finally able to free his lover from his confines.

Zexion looked up at him with dark eyes, meeting oceanic blue eyes, sparkling with a mysterious intention because… Demyx knew he was being reckless but decided it was worth it.

The slate haired male watched him intently, wondering for a moment what the blond was about to do but surely didn't expect Demyx to lift himself, shifting his weight to his legs for a moment before he, gazing at his lover, impaled himself on that gorgeous cock without any preparation.

And Demyx screamed in pain and pleasure as his sweet spot was hit in that very movement.

He panted loudly, staying still and smiling at Zexion who only stared at him half in shock, half in amazement.

Demyx lowered his head, capturing his lover's lips as he started to move up and down; their moans lost between wet kisses.

Zexion grabbed the blond's arousal captured between them and began stroking it, sending his lover into pure bliss. His body trembled uncontrollably; moans erratic but melodic filling the room.

"Come for me, my little elf…" Zexion murmured, sending his lover over the edge with one last squeeze; sperm soiling the festive red coat still clinging to the smaller male's shoulders.

And with that tightness around his member and that melodious moan in his ears Zexion ejaculated, filling his lover with hot wetness.

Demyx moaned appreciating.

"Mm, dirty Santa…" He murmured, playing with slate colored, slightly sweaty locks.

And as soon Zexion came down from the pleasurable high of their shared orgasm, he knew they shouldn't have done that…

"Demyx… get up" He muttered though he neither wanted to nor wanted it to really happen.

"Aww… why?" The blond whined, nibbling on his lover's earlobe.

"We need to get dressed! Break's almost over" Zexion said, pretty much shoving Demyx off of him though both mourned the loss of their intimate connection.

"Come on, Zexy, you need to loosen up a little!"

"Oh… oh no, you clearly crossed a boundary here!" Zexion exclaimed, staring at his ruined outfit.

_Oh, thank God – no, thank Santa Clause – that he had a little elf at his side that was always there to help him out when little kids were about to ask strange questions~_

* * *

Meh... what to say? Actually every time I write something I'm left wondering how it could turn out the way it did but... positive or negative?

**Please review ;)**


End file.
